Interesting
by CloTree
Summary: When Sherlock becomes unresponsive due to a lack of cases for months he dresses as a woman. Or that's how John sees it when he comes home to find Sherlock dressed in drag. Possible future Johnlock but depends.


Sherlock sat like a lump on his favourite armchair, wrapped in an off-white sheet as he usually does between cases. John was sat on the adjacent armchair, simply staring at the heap of sheets covering the pale man.

"Sherlock, you've barely moved from that spot all week." John sighed, pushing himself from the chair and heading to the kitchen.

"I went shopping with you the other day, that's an impressive feat." Sherlock retorted, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Sherlock, that was three weeks ago" John stammered. Astounded by the detective's lack of knowledge of the past month.

There had been no cases for almost two months now. Sherlock had been getting restless by the second. For the first two weeks John was able to distract him with outings to the shop, or visits to his sister's - who had started to stop drinking. By the third week, Sherlock refused to leave the house unless an interesting case turned up - refusing anything other than _interesting_. It was now the sixth week, Sherlock had stopped eating, and sleeping - although John would catch him occasionally dozing off on the armchair that he was currently sat on. The only time he would talk was if John had asked him something, and even then he barely got a response. John could swear he was depressed but it was Sherlock, _when was he ever sad?_

John shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind and flicked the kettle on.

"There's no milk." came from the detective, his voice sounding husky.

"How would you know?" John scoffed. Fully aware that Sherlock hadn't moved since he'd last got milk. He slipped to the fridge, tugging the handle that had become sticky from one of Sherlock's experiments. "Oh." John muttered. Just as Sherlock had said, no milk. "How could you have possibly known that?" John sniggered. "Did Mrs Hudson tell you?"

"No." Sherlock grumbled, poking his head out of the sheets. "You bought a litre jug of milk this morning. You made a batch of pancakes which uses approximately 350 ml, but your first batch failed, you most likely used 50 ml more milk than you should have. Meaning you used 400 ml of milk and 350 ml in your second batch. You've had 17 cups of tea and you take 10 ml of milk in your tea. So multiply 10 ml of milk by 17 cups of tea, then you end up with roughly 170 ml of milk having been used. You do drink a lot of tea. And of course Mrs Hudson was up earlier, she had 5 cups of tea, and she takes 15 ml of milk. So that's approximately 75 ml. 170 ml and 75 ml, add that to the 750 ml you used for the pancakes, it amounts to roughly 1 litre of milk used. Do people really not think? Of course there's no milk." He jeered, before catching his breath and hiding his head under the sheets once more.

John stood silent. Unsure if that was a good sign, at least he was still thinking or had he gotten that bored that he began analyzing everything? No. Sherlock had always done that. John recalled numerous occasions when Sherlock had told him to get milk, it was most likely that he never had to check. But this was good, it was the most he had talked that week. Even if it was to make fun of his intelligence.

"Well I guess I should go get some." John moaned. "Any chance you want to tag along?" He mocked, well aware of the answer he'd get.

"Yes, actually" Sherlock smirked, rising from the armchair. He slumped to his room and rummaged through his wardrobe for clothing.

John stood at the kitchen door, his mouth gaping. After three weeks of being reclusive he'd finally agreed to go outside. John couldn't help but feel suspicious. Sherlock clearly had a reason.

It hadn't taken Sherlock long to find a nice suit, accompanied by his well-known coat and blue scarf. "Shall we be off then?" He grinned while flicking his coat's collar up, motioning to the exit with a tilt of his head. John just nodded, still bewildered by the sudden change in Sherlock's mood.

They made their way down the street, towards the little corner shop not too far from their flat. John quickly picked up the milk and headed to the cashier. "Now that you're out we could go find Lestrade to see if he's got a case." John offered, hoping that Sherlock would say yes. Instead, he got no reply. Sherlock wasn't even listening, he was staring at nothing, in a daze. "Sherlock?" John spoke a little louder this time, waving his hand in front of Sherlock's face.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." John scoffed. His brow furrowing.

Sherlock continued to ignore him, making John huff again. He paid for the milk and was meet with a cheery "Have a nice day." From the lady behind the counter. "You too." John replied and made his way out of the shop. It didn't take John long to notice that Sherlock was no longer with him. _Beep beep_. A text message. Sherlock?

New case. We need all the help we can get with this one. _Interesting_. -GL

It was Lestrade, he had _finally_ found a case. "Lestrade found you a case." John said aloud with delight. Forgetting that Sherlock had wondered off not long ago. Perfect timing. He sighed and made his way home, assuming that's where Sherlock had went.

**Note: This is just a quick little story**

**and I have no idea where it's going.**

**If it's liked I may continue it, I don't even know.**

**I'll probably continue it anyway.**

**-CloTree**


End file.
